A power shift transmission is disclosed, for example, in CH 257919. An automatic transmission is described here, in which a first clutch in a first gear stage serves as a transmission component between a drive shaft and a first intermediate shaft, whereby the latter is connected to a drive shaft via a three-stage planetary set. In a second gear stage, the drive shaft is connected to a second intermediate shaft via a second clutch, whereby the latter is connected to the drive shaft via the same planetary set, albeit with a different gear ratio. In a third gear stage, the drive shaft is connected directly to the planet carrier via the second and a third clutch, which allows an additional gear ratio for the drive shaft over the planetary set. Thus, a three-stage power shift transmission is provided that is, however, on the one hand complexly configured from a manufacturing standpoint, and on the other hand altogether fraught with high drag torque losses and high pitch power, because in both the first and the second gear stages, two clutches are open at a time, or in each case the planetary set then serves as an intermediate transmission structure. In addition, due to a linear proportional correlation between inertia and shifting time, the overall high inertia of the arrangement has an unfavorable effect on the shifting behavior of a potential main or auxiliary transmission arrayed downstream.